l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Unicorn Clan ancestors
Horiuchi Junichiro (2 Points) Those who take Horiuchi Junichiro as an ancestor have his uncanny intuition. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 80 Characters Known to Have this Ancestor * Horiuchi Tomo Ide (4 Points) Those who take Ide as an ancestor confuse the enemy with his calm presence and hesitated to attack them. This effect does not happen if armor or weapons are worn. Way of the Unicorn, p. 70 Ide Dalib (1 Point) Those who take Ide Dalib as an ancestor always have a solution. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 36 Ide Gokun (5 Points) Those who take Ide Gokun as an ancestor have Gokun's battle prowess on them. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 35 Ide Suari (2 Points) Those who take Ide Suari as an ancestor have unmatched oratory. Iuchi (8 Points) Those who take Iuchi as an ancestor know how to call the elements when casting spells. Way of the Unicorn, p. 71 He will abandon any who ever pass up a chance to learn more about magic, even dangerous or blasphemous magic. Great Clans, p. 260 Iuchi Atesoro (6 Points) Those who take Iuchi Atesoro as an ancestor may dodge arrows and other projectiles. Way of the Unicorn, p. 72 Iuchi Morijiro (8 Points) Those who take Iuchi Morijiro as an ancestor were combat-readt shugenja, Warrior Priests. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 46 Iuchi Tsubei (3 Points) Those who take Iuchi Tsubei as an ancestor can cast a spell with ease while riding. Moto (10 Points) Those who take Moto as an ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 244 have a wild spirit which resists being bound. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 23 Moto Chai (7 Points) Those who take Moto Chai as an ancestor may channel their own life force into their spells, increasing the amount of damage they inflict. Way of the Unicorn, p. 65 Moto Chang (8 Points) Those who take Moto Chang as an ancestor excell in Horsemanship and manage to make incredible athletic feats. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 22 Moto Minghan (8 Points) Those who take Moto Minghan as an ancestor are familiar with a gaijin fighting style virtually unknown in Rokugan, and use to excell in the Gaijin Gear known as Falchion. Moto Sanjo (0 Points) Those who take Moto Sanjo as an ancestor always hear maniacal laugh whenever Shadowlands creatures are near, and become demoralized. Way of the Unicorn, p. 75 Moto Soro (5 Points) Those who take Moto Soro as an ancestor have a high pain treshold, and managed to endure their wounds. Way of the Unicorn, p. 66 Characters Known to Have this Ancestor * Moto Kagibe Otaku (7 Points) Those who take Otaku as an ancestor have their words understandable by all mammalian nonhuman creatures. Way of the Unicorn, p. 67 Otaku will abandon any who ever was deliberately cruel to a horse or if any who ever challenge a man and then lose. Characters Known to Have this Ancestor * Iuchi Tenkazu * Otaku Kamoko Otaku Kamoko (5 Points) Those who take Otaku Kamoko as an ancestor make smite attacks against dishonorable or evil opponents guide by their pure heart. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 60 Otaku Kunami (5 Points) Those who take Otaku Kunami as an ancestor have the ability to perform incredible tricks with ease. They cannot be unhorsed. Unexpected Allies, p. 32 Otaku Kuriko (3 Points) Those who take Otaku Kuriko as an ancestor are guided by her pure heart in the battlefield, where the etiquette matters, during any investigation, while they need the use of law, or even during meditation. Otaku Shiko (4 Points) Those who take Otaku Shiko as an ancestor are as stalwart as her noble ancestor and managed to endure their wounds. Way of the Unicorn, p. 69 Characters Known to Have this Ancestor * Otaku Karashiko Otaku Tetsuko (6 Points) Those who take Otaku Tetsuko as an ancestor sacrifice their physical strength to gain stronger will. Hidden Emperor, p. 57 Otaku Tozuken (3 Points) Those who take Otaku Tozuken as an ancestor have near-supernatural intuition when planning battles with limited resources. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 58 Shinjo (8 Points) Those who take Shinjo as an ancestor know how to discern people's emotions or understand enigmas. Way of the Unicorn, p. 64 Characters Known to Have this Ancestor * Shinjo Tomoso Shinjo Inejiro (5 Points) Those who take Shinjo Inejiro as an ancestor have an indomitable spirit and a will to continue despite all odds. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 74 Shinjo Martera (10 Points) Those who take Shinjo Martera as an ancestor never fail to do their duty as they see it. Way of the Unicorn, p. 63 Shinjo Rojin (2 Points) Those who take Shinjo Rojin as an ancestor do not fear the unknown, and are eager to find new horizons. Category:Ancestors